The Heir Of The Founders
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto awakened his magical powers the age of 5. gone through a war. and is now attending Hogwarts. what will happen for the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Hurricane Wizard Minato Namikaze and the Hell-fire Chain Witch Kushina Uzumaki. now hes attending Hogwarts. how will they handle him and how will he handle them... Read and find out. Naruto/Tonks/OC/Kushina/Mikoto!
1. Heritage and Hogwarts

**Hey everyone Avatar18 here! Ok so I have been side tracked a lot lately as I'm sure many of my readers… if any of you like my stories that is… are kind of pissed that I have not updated in a while. Well I started yelling to nobody about how nobody was updating their stories when I realized I was being a hypocrite se here I am with a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover… hope you like it along with the pairing that I will list below!**

**This is a godlike Naruto story**

**Naruto's girl:** **Nymphadora Tonks**** (she will be in Naruto/Harry's year)**

**NOTE: i just fixed some of the problems with this chapter so it should bet better (Spelling and the wand length among things)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter or the song in this chapter!**

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves, at least as normal as it can get with a five year old boy running for his life with an angry mob after him. A mob filled with civilians and Ninja of all ranks.

Now we find the young five year old boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze with his back against the wall of an alley that is dead end. He feared for his life, but was determined to live and to protect what was precious to him. It was that fear and determination that allow him to access a power that was dormant within himself, a power passed down through his family. A power that his family had and what he is destined to be… a Wizard!

The ground started to shake, things started to levitate, and the buildings in the immediate area crumbled. A tall tell sign that he will be powerful. All of a sudden a black chain made of black fire erupted from the ground impaling members of the mob and making them scream as the burned to death with no escape. More chains popped up killing more people.

"Everybody run away or we will all be killed by the beast!" yelled one ninja before he was impaled from the back of his head and the chain came out through his eyes.

Three hours later

Now we find young Naruto in the Hokage's office sitting in a chair in front of the desk that the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is sitting at. "Now, tell me Naruto… What happened?" Hiruzen asked in his Hokage voice with an undertone of understanding the situation and care for the young boy.

Naruto retold the events in the order that they happened. Hiruzen just sat there and listened while coming to terms that he now knew that it was wise to tell the boy about his parents. "Naruto, I really didn't want this to happen until you were older, bet because of this event, it is in your best interest that you learn about your parents, your lineage, and how to control your powers. Naruto, you are the son of two very powerful wizards who also followed the path of the Ninja. Their names were Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. That is what they were known as here in the ninja lives, but in the magical world they were known as Minato Namikaze, the Hurricane Wizard, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Hellfire Chain Witch! Your parents were two of the most powerful magic users to ever grace the magical world. You mother was a descendent of Godric Griffindoor and Rowena Ravenclaw. You father Minato was related to Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

Minato and Kushina were told long ago that if the two of them were to have a child together, the child would be destined for great things. That child is you Naruto. Now before your parents died fighting the Kyuubi, well actually they died sealing it into you which the beast didn't like so it committed suicide by turning you into a Hanyou or Half Demon. Anyway before you father died he finished making you a wand that only you would even be able to use let alone touch. I have kept in it safe keeping as anybody who tried to touch it got their soul ripped out of them and absorbed into the wand thus making it stronger. Apparently from your father told me the want was very troublesome to make and he had to put the perfect combination in place or the wand would kill the user and would not accept anybody and thus destroying the wand.

The wand is apparently made of a perfect combination of Acacia wood, Ash wood, Blackthorn wood, Ceder wood, and the rarest of woods and the most picky of them… Elder wood. He also told me that a wand usually has only one core, but he made this wand special as it has quite a few cores thus making it I quote "A wand more powerful than the Elder Wand A.K.A Deathstick!" The cores are a demontor bone, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, thestral tail hair, chimera scale, manticore hair, basilisk fang, and both Minato's and Kushina's blood. Your father also left you his personal Quittage broomstick named 'Wind Strom'. From your mother, she left you all her books on spells, charms, jutsu ECT." Hiruzen lectured while walking back and forth behind his desk and handing Naruto his parents stuff, and the keys to his parent's home.

Six years later

Naruto sat at his kitchen table eating breakfast an enjoying the morning as he just finished a war. Though it took a physical toll on his body, mainly his face and chest because he now has scars there (Picture Kakashi's eye scar along with Ibiki's facial scars. On his chest is the scar that Jiraiya has on his chest.) And instead of his usually sapphire blue left eye to match his right, he instead has a permanently activated Mangekyo Rinningan eye implanted as he lost his regular eye in the war. What's worse is that he is only eleven years old.

Naruto stood up to his full height of a startling six feet tall and walked out onto the porch where his girlfriend usually is. He stopped when he looked at the empty seat as he remember the war that took his love away from him. He told himself that he will meet her again in the afterlife and he should move on and find someone else, but never forget her as that would insult her fiery personality.

He sat down and sipped his coffee when he heard a chip next to him and saw a Pheonix with a letter. He genteelly took thee letter from the fire bird, opened it and started to read.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock)_**

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1st._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

**_Course Books_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**_by Miranda Goshawk_

**_A History of Magic_**_by Bathilda Bagshot_

**_Magical Theory_**_by Adalbert Waffling_

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_**_by Emeric Switch_

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**_by Phyllida Spore_

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_**_by Arsenius Jigger_

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**_by Newt Scamander_

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**_by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_**

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an animal of their choosing._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR'S ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Naruto folded the letter back up then noticed another letter that come with the first one. _

_Dear Naruto_

_I understand that you might be a bit peeved that you can not bring your broomstick that your father left you, but for you I will allow it as I have recommended you to every Quittage captain as we do not know which house you will be placed in but if your anything like your father and mother then you will be a great asset to your team._

_Also the Pheonix was your fathers I have just been keeping him company while you grew up. Now he is yours so take good care of him._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruto looked over his shoulder and noticed the Hokage behind him, who put a hand on his shoulder "I have already put your retirement papers though circulation. You are going to go to that school and learn more about your lineage and become great just like your parents! I have been told too tell you to be in wave country in three days as your ride will be there to take you to Hogwarts. Make sure to pack your stuff into a suitcase and of course pack up your house in a storage scroll as I know that you won't return here once certain things come to light.

Three days later in wave country

Rubius Hagrid (Spelling?) flew across the ocean on his motorcycle with Harry potter in his sidecar. When they saw land they landed in what is known as wave country. The two of them looked around the port for a blond haired kid they saw him suddenly appear in front of them with a broom in his hand with the other hand holding a letter to the half-giant. Said giant read the letter and smiled "Ah ok, I understand why you have the broom now. Now since my sidecar can't hold both of you Naruto do you mind flying on your broom?" Rubius asked the tall blond.

"No Problem at all Hagrid!" Naruto said cheerily

Harry looked at Naruto with curiosity "Hey where did you get those scars and why do you have that weird eye. Do you have any other scars?" He asked.

Hagrid looked at Naruto and Noticed the scars the reprehended Harry telling him that it is not a good question to ask. "It is no problem Hagrid, to tell you the truth this whole continent just got out of a huge war… these scars are from my various battles that I won. If I lost them… well I would not be here right now. As for other scars…"Naruto trailed off and lifted his shirt to show his huge ass scar on his chest both of the cringed at the scar that had to be painful to get. All of them got ready to go.

Sometime later

Naruto, Harry and Hagrid were walking down the street in London while Harry listed off the items he needed. All three came to a pub and right before they walked inside a Phoenix landed on Naruto's shoulder. The two others looked at him while he talked to the Phoenix Naruto looked at the two "What, this was my fathers Phoenix. Her name is Sora or in your language Sky. She is my version of an Owl." With that said they all walked into the pub.

As they walked farther into the pub a bartender spoke up "Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?" he asked

"No thanks Tom I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping Harry and Naruto here buy his school supplies." He said

The bartender got a flabbergasted look on his face "Well bless my soul its Harry Potter and who I presume to be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Hellfire Chain Witch and the hurricane Wizard!" all conversation stopped that instant. Naruto and Harry walked through the crowd shaking people's hands with Hagrid not far behind they went into a backroom and closed the door.

"See Harry your famous" the half-giant said. "But why am I famous Hagrid!" "I'm afraid I'm not exactly the right person to tell you that Harry."

Hagrid tapped some bricks and the bricks repositioned themselves until there was a doorway with no door.

"Welcome… to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said as the trio walked through the wizard wal-mart. When they walked passed a Quidditch store the trio herd some kids talking about the nimbus 2000 and how it was the fastest modal yet. The one kid said "Yea it's the fasted Modal sold but we all know that the fastest broom in the world is the Wind Strom which is the custom broom of the Hurricane wizard!" the kids looked around then they saw basically a carbon copy of their idol the Hurricane Wizard. Naruto smirked at them when they ran over to him "Yep, that's my dad now I have to get going." He said and walked off.

Naruto caught up to Harry and Hagrid just to hear Harry say "But Hagrid how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money." Hagrid smirked and pointed to a bank "Well there's you money Harry Gringotts the wizard bank. Ain't no safer place not one… 'cept maybe Hogwarts." With that they walked in and the trio walked into to the goblin that was basically the secretary.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wishes to make the withdraw room." Hagrid said with a strait face. The goblin looked down at the two. "And does Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze have their Keys?" the goblin asked. Naruto brought out his key while Hagrid got out Harry's. Hagrid then brought out a letter and talked a little Hogwarts business with the goblin for a few minutes.

They were rolling in a mine cart (Really that's what I think of when I see it and no I do not play Minecraft…well I do a little bit but not much) they stopped "Vault 452" with that the goblin got out of the cart asked for the lamp then asked for the key. When the door opened even Hagrid had his mouth hanging open. In the vault was a large assortment of magical items and loads of gold (Think Harry's money except twenty times bigger!) "OK that is awesome. Give me a second here guys!" Naruto said as he brought out a scroll took maybe 439,000 gold pieces and placed them on the scroll then said "SEAL!" and with a puff of smoke the gold was gone.

Hagrid broke the silence "Where did all the money you took go?" he asked Naruto grinned mischievously "It is all in the scroll. This scroll is what is called a storage scroll and can do what I just did." Naruto informed them. With that the three of them did the next two vaults and left.

The three of them walked down the street and came across Ollivander's as Harry needed a wand. The two of them walked in the store.

"Hello… HELLO" Harry said and an old man rolled over while on a latter.

"I wondered when I would see you here Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ollivander said.

He went over to a shelf and got while looking for a wand started talking "It seams only yesterday your mother and father came in here looking for their first wands Mr. Potter, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze." He found the wand he was looking for and walked back over to them. "Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze I will be with you in a moment." Naruto then told him that he already has a wand and showed Ollivander his 13" wand which pretty much Hypnotized Ollivander and Harry by its beauty. "Where did you get such a wand?" "My father made it for me before I was born but sadly both my parents died the day I was born…"

Ollivander left it at that and held out a box with a wand in it to Harry who just held the wand. Ollivander got impatient "Well give it a wave" Harry did as asked and caused the shelves to… disorganize themselves… if you could call it that. this went on for several tries until the right wand was found and coincidentally the wand has a brother and the brother gave Harry his scar.

After Ollivander gave his He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named speech Hagrid Knocked on the window of the shop. Both Naruto and Harry look at him and saw that he was holding a cage with a white owl "Harry, Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said in an enthusiastic way.

Now we find the trio sitting in a pub eating, Making small talk and Hagrid told the story of how Harry got his scar and how his Parents were killed.

Now we find the trio in a London train station Hagred looked at his watch and said that he had to go. He handed Naruto and Harry their tickets and disappeared seemingly into thin air.

Naruto and Harry got their things together and went to look for Platform 9 ¾ . Harry went to talk to a station worker while Naruto noticed a group of red heads heading towards the platforms and he noticed that their luggage trunks had the Hogwarts symbol on them so he ran up to them

"Hey!" Naruto said while running up to them. The older read head was female she turned to face Naruto and her face lit up with Happiness and Hope. "Can you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾ please… oh where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze an-" Naruto was caught off guard by a huge hug by the female red head "Oh my GOD you are alive I just knew it was true! After I heard that Minato and Kushina died I thought the worst but your alive!" Naruto was confused.

"Um I'm sorry but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry dear, I'm Molly Weasley… your godmother (Bet you didn't see that coming!)! Fred, gorge, Percy, this is Naruto the son of my two friends that I told you died." Molly said. At this point both Fred and Gorge came up to Naruto hugged him and asked popped the question on both brothers minds "So do you like pranks?" Naruto Grinned sadistically. "Back home I was called the Prankster King from hell on top of being an expert strategist/trap maker in the war!" Molly's eyes went wide and the word 'war'

"War? You went through a war! You're only eleven for gods' sake." Molly said.

Naruto grimaced and pointed to his eye which the Weasley's noticed but didn't comment on. He then pointed to his facial scars and then lifted up his shirt so they could see the huge scar on his chest that made them all look at Naruto with a look that said "we will be here for you". "The eye was..." Naruto started to tear up a little "a gift from my girlfriend who I was forced to watch get murdered. I could only watch as the light faded from her eyes her last words to me are ones that I will cherish forever I quote 'Naruto, Take my eye to replace the one you lost, Don't ever forget me, but don't wallow in remorse. Move on with your life and protect those close to you. This is my last request. End this war and find somebody to live happily with because I won't make it… Naruto, I love Y-y-y-'. It was then that her eyes dulled and I would never see her laugh, and would never feel her loving touch again. I only hope that when I die I will be reunited with her again." Holly just held him close with Fred, gorge, and Percy putting comforting hands on his shoulder. What they didn't know was that there was a girl watching them with her family who were also witches and wizards… this girl is named Nymphadora Tonks

Holly looked him strait in his eyes "Naruto you're going to live with us… OK? All I have to do it set a room up." She said. Naruto smiled "Thank you, I would like that very much… to have a family… oh don't worry about the room as I sealed up my parents Manor in scroll in my arm" Naruto said as a puff of smoke came out of his arm to revile a scroll then in another puff of smoke the scroll was gone. Holly smiled happily at the fact that her godson will live with her family and that she will basically get a new house.

It was at this time they realized that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. As the neared the platform Harry ran up to them. "Hey Naruto did you figure out how to get to the platform?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Sorry about that Harry I had a more Personal Matter to attend to…" Naruto said as Holly showed them how to get to the platform. And with that they got onto the train.

Naruto sat in one of the personal booths the held quite a few people but it was empty so Naruto made due and unsealed his instruments and set them up then created a few clones and set them to tune the instruments. After they were tuned Naruto started up on the song that he dedicated to his deceased girlfriend Kuro Yuki.

(Yes I know this song is by Maroon 5 but in this story Naruto wrote it!)

_Beauty Queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

People started to show look around to find out where the music was coming from.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

People filed into the room to find a first year singing with what seamed to bee clones of himself playing instruments while the original was singing and playing guitar. Nymphadora Tonks walked in to see the boy who she heard was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. She smiled sadly as she and her parents herd the boy talk about the war and his recently dead girlfriend. She was filled with determination to help him even if it killed her. She didn't know why she cared but for some reason she felt… attached to the boy, like she could be the one to ease his pain

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

The Weasley's showed up and got a sad look on their faces which everybody noticed and asked what Naruto was doing singing. Percy spoke up saying that his homeland just finished a war… a war that he took part in. his girlfriend died in that war and he was forced to watch her die and watch the light fade from her eyes and told him to never forget her and to find somebody new to love and to move on but never forget her. That got everybody sad.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, Yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, Yeah_

People were openly crying by now from the emotion he put into his song

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Naruto noticed the people but continued onward

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

The guys held respect for the blond haired kid that is quite tall for his age. While the girls Especially Tonks felt happy that there is still one guy out there who will get to know you for who they are and not to get into their pants.

_Yeah_

_Tap on my widow, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Clones:_ please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah_

Naruto [softly]: _I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

After Naruto finished his song he looked at the crowed, smiled a little which moved some girls hearts at the smile. "Yo, what's up, names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze how can I help you?" Naruto said with a small wave.

The Quidditch teams of the four houses got megawatt grins when they heard that info especially the captains as they heard from Dumbledore to keep their seeker position open until after Naruto got sorted into a house and then he would be tested for seeker. The house that gets Naruto gets three favors each from every perfect, and Quidditch captain that did not belong to that house.

The rest of the train ride went by with Naruto meeting the Quidditch teams and also making friends with the first years first then worked his way up. Luckily when I was finished with the people that are trustworthy, the train coming into the station told Naruto all he need to know… it was time to get off the train.

Everyone got off the train and got onto the boats. Naruto got a boat with Nymphadora which made both of them Happy. They talked about their lives, Nymphadora more so than Naruto. They got to the point where Naruto got a little emotional about his past but Tonks just hugged him told him that she is here for him and then… she kissed him… on the lips. (I know I'm moving really fucking fast with the relationship. They feel connected, they know each others pasts, they have similar interests and as most people would put it freaky powers and are outcasts. So they stick together and on top of that the, in my opinion thirteen hour train ride, the two of them were always seen together so yea I moved it along fast!) Naruto smiled then kissed her back which turned into a make out session. "so does this mean we are a couple?" Tonks asked to which Naruto nodded and they kissed again. "I hope we get into the same house…" Naruto said. His new girlfriend nodded 'I do as well."

Timeskip to when the sorting hat puts people into houses!

"when I call your name, you shall come forth, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor mogonogal said.

"Hermione Granger" "GRIFFINDOR"

"Draco Malfoy" "Slytherin"

"Susan Bones" "I KNOW HUFFLEPUFF"

"Ronald Weasley" "HAH, ANOTHER WEASLEY, I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO WITH YOU… GRIFFINDOR"

"Harry Potter" all noise died down except for a few whispers which were hushed "HM DIFFICULT VERY DIFFICULT, BUT WHERE TO PUT YOU, BETTER BE GRIFFINDOR"

"Nymphadora Tonks" "AH, I SEE, HM, VERY INTERSTING, VERY LOYAL, I KNOW JUST WHERE TO PUT YOU… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then the moment that every house was waiting for the son of two of the most powerful magic users was called and everybody wanted him in their house and they even placed bets.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" all talking and cheering died down for the boy who would be greater than Harry Potter. "AH SO MINATO AND KUSHINA GOT MARRIED AND HAD YOU. THE HEIR TO THE FOUR FOUNDERS YOU AS A DIRECT DESCENDENT OF GODRIC GRIFFINDOR, ROWENA RAVENCLAW, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, AND SALAZAR SLYTHERIN" almost everybody in the room went wide eyed at that fact. "YOU HAVE FOUGHT IN A WAR TO PRTECT YOUR HOME, YOU HAVE SEEN DEATH AS YOU HAVE KILLED IN THE PAST BUT ONLY TO PROTECT WHAT IS PRECOUS TO YOU. LOYAL TOY OUR FRIENDS AND DEADLY FIERICE TO THOSE WHO THREATEN YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES. YOU HAVE SEEN THE DEATH OF YOU LAST GIRLFRIEND, WATCHED AS YOU WERE FORCED TO SEE THE LIFE FADE FROM HER EYES. AND HER LAST GIFT TO YOU WAS ONE OF HER EYES AS YOU HAD LOST YOURS THREE MONTHS PRIOR. ALL OF YOUR QUALITIES ARE A MIX OF YOUR ANCESTORS BUT THE ONE HOUSE THAT SUITS YOU BEST IS HUFFLEPUFF!" cheers rang though out the whole school and that was just carrying from the mess hall (That's what I'm calling it) from Huflepuff along and everyone cashed in their bets. Naruto went and sat next to his Girlfriend Tonks, kissed her then talked and met with the other Hufflepuff's.

**OK**** so tell me what you think I worked really hard on this so please give me feedback I really don't care if you yell at me for doing something wrong. If you do yell at me at least do it and also tell me how I can fix it because I am not able to fulfill everybody's likes and needs. **

**Hoped you liked it and goodnight!**


	2. classes, mail, and Flying lessons

**Hey all it's avatar18 here with another chapter. For starters I laughed at the one review that I will quote "Another overpowered naruto fic. Delete it." well to that I say don't like it then don't read it! I actually like overpowered Naruto fics because it tells us what he could have been if his education had not been sabotaged. The main reasons I made this fic in the first place are 1.) A shit ton of them are yaoi or take place in the Naruto world. 2.) I get tired of crossovers that take place in the Naruto world. 3.) all the ones I have been reading have Naruto in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. 4.) I love Hufflepuff, it is in my opinion "The Party House!" I even have a link to what a portion of the people in Hufflepuff will act like as well as a picture of the common room. Now on to answering reviews**

**To "Guest" that has no name: I was cracking up at the High School Musical comment. To be honest I never thought of it that way it was meant to be an emotional moment and tribute to his deceased love and would also give him some respect points from people. Yes there will be songs in this story but more so around the Holidays where it actually makes sense. Hope you can accept that… if not then just skip to the part after the song or just leave.**

… **I used to love high school musical… but the last one was HORRIBLE!**

**FinalKingdomHearts: what the hell is your point man? My best friend was six feet tall at eleven years old so I don't really think you should be yelling at me for that… as for the whole things about him using a henge… well to answer that I will ask you this… if you were a ninja that is proud to fight for his village with his life on the line would you hide you're scars from battles that you were victorious in? I know I would not hide it! If he did that he would be no better than Tsunade with the whole age henge! Molly may be his godmother but I won't have her smother him as Naruto has grown up to be very independent so he won't accept it. He will indulge it at times but it won't happen often. Once again this WILL NOT BE A MUSICAL! IT WAS ONLY A MOMENT OF EMOTION TOWARDS HIS DEAD GIRLFRIEND!**

**Just a side note but I have a picture of Naruto's wand on my Profile… well the link for it anyway. I hope you can see why Ollivander and Harry were captivated by its beauty! It's 18 inches… little much if you ask me so I'm changing it to 13 inches that should make it better because I got some complaints… I also changed that in the first chapter as well as fixed the spelling errors.**

**Anyway onto the disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!**

Just as Dinner finished, Dumbledore told all of the house Perfects to take the new students to the house dormitories. Hufflepuff's Perfect is a boy by the name of Cedric Diggory who is also the Quidditch Captain (He is not the Hufflepuff Seeker in this fic he is a Chaser).

"Ok First Years The boys Dormitories are up the stairs and to up to your left. Girls the same with your right. Your belongings have already been brought up and are waiting for you. After you unpack its lights out. Remember to check your schedules for your classes and at what times they start… Naruto your Quidditch audition is next week on Tuesday at six in the morning and ends at seven in the morning. That gives you an hour to get ready for classes and also eat breakfast. Now that that is out of the way, get going." Cedric said to the group with the last part to Naruto.

Naruto went up to look for the room with his name on it along with other people, only to find that he is rooming alone. His room is the classic Yellow and Black with Badgers on the wall. A king size bed and a fireplace that was lit. He had read everything he could about Hogwarts from his parents various books and journals. He found that in the dorms and common rooms of each house the fire places are always lit but never catch anything on fire as that would be hazardous to the people living there. _Ah the wonders of Magic!"_ Naruto thought

Naruto woke up the next morning to see his schedule next to him. He picked it up and read it.

**_Monday, Wednesday, & Friday_**

_Transfiguration 7:45 AM – 8:30 AM_

_Potions 8:50 AM – 9:40 AM_

_DADA 10:00 AM – 11: 45 AM_

_Lunch 11:45 AM – 12:30 PM_

_History of Magic/Magic Theory 12:45 PM – 1:30 PM_

_Flying 3:45 PM – 4:30 PM_

_Astronomy (Friday Only) 12:00 AM – 12:45 AM_

**_Tuesday & Thursday_**

_Potions 7:45 AM – 8:30 AM_

_Herbology 8:50 AM – 9:40 AM_

_Charms 10:00 AM – 11:45 AM_

_Lunch 11:45 AM – 12:30 PM_

_Mythical Creatures 12:45 – 1:30_

Naruto decided he looked at his schedule long enough and got ready for the day ahead. After he took his shower and got dressed in his Hufflepuff outfit, he headed to his first class which is, according to his schedule Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

About halfway through the class Harry and Ron ran into the classroom with relived expressions on their faces as they thought that the Professor wasn't there. Naruto and Tonks snickered lightly at how wrong those two were.

Ron looked at Naruto and Nymphadora "What are you two laughing at?" Ron yelled.

Naruto and Tonks then fell into full blown Laughter as McGonagall in her cat form jumped and transformed into herself… her human self with a scowl on her face.

Ron got a 'wtf' look on his face "That was bloody brilliant" Ron praised.

The Professor did not look amused "Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Maybe it would be more useful if I were to transfigure yourself and MR. Potter into a Pocket watch, that way Maybe one of you would be on time." As if it was rehearsed Ron and Harry were transformed into a watch then back into a human. McGonagall looked behind her and saw Naruto and Nymphadora with their wands out. "Well done Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ms. Tonks. Ten points for each of you to Hufflepuff for a great show of control over Transfiguration.

"We got lost." Harry tried to reason. McGonagall would have none of that "Then perhaps a map!" once again Rona and Harry were transformed into a map by Naruto and Tonks, thus earning another twenty points to Hufflepuff.

"Now sit down in your seats so we can get this under way." McGonagall ordered.

After that the class went on without incident. And Naruto, Nymph (Naruto's "pet" Name for her until I can think of a better one, feel free to suggest one for her… and Naruto), Ron, and Harry went to Potions class and saw that Hermione was also in the class (Just for the record I was going to make this a small harem story for Naruto, with Nymphadora, Pansy, and Hermione. I decided against it as I have no idea what so ever how I would even match them up. Let alone fix their personalities to become compatible with Naruto's. Tonks just I don't know "Fits") Naruto said hello, then sat in the middle row. In between his girlfriend and Nevel Longbottom from Griffindoor.

As Naruto talked with Nevel and Tonks the door to the classroom burst open to revile Professor Snape. "There will be no Wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect any of you to appreciate this subtle science of this exact art that is potion making. And for those select few, who posses the predisposition." Snape said while looking at Draco and Naruto for the last part. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

"Then again, maybe some of you come to Hogwarts come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable to feel confidant enough, to not pay attention!" Snape said the last part to Harry Potter… who was writing down what Professor Snape was talking about.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, along with Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze who might I add is paying attention unlike you were. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape Questioned.

Hermione raised her hand so fast you would think she was on speed "You don't know. Well let's try again, where would you look if I asked you to find a bezel?"

Harry got 'wtf' look on his face that told Professor Snape all he needed to know "I don't know sir…" Potter said.

"And what is the difference between monks foot and wolf bane?" Snape questioned again.

Harry once again didn't know the answer. "Pity, clearly fame isn't everything… is it Mr. Potter?"

With that over with it was time for Naruto and Nymphadora to go to DADA or Defense Against the Dark Arts if you prefer. The class was rather awkward, what with having a teacher that is afraid of his own shadow. Naruto got a rather bad feeling or vibe when he is around the dark arts teacher Professor Quirrell. He swore that with his enhanced senses, from being turned into a half-demon at birth, he could hear the light sounds of breathing under the Professors headdress (I believe that is what it is called… or is it a head wrap?). That along with how much Quirrell stutters. It just can't be normal, even by Wizard standards. There is something up with him and Naruto can't go snooping… even if he has really great stealth.

While all these thoughts were going on Naruto could only summarize what he was going to do about it with once sentence _"All things, good and bad, revile themselves in time."_

A couple days later in the mess hall Naruto is sitting with his girlfriend and the Quidditch Team, as he had to get to know them to improve their performance. Naruto told them of the abilities of his implanted eye and how it could benefit them in a Quidditch match. About half way through the conversation everyone in the mess hall heard an explosion. Everyone looked over to the Griffindoor table to see one of the first years with soot all over his face and his hair blown (No pun intended) and smoking.

Right when everyone was about to go back to their conversations a bunch of owls and surprisingly (to everyone except Naruto) a Phoenix came in with a large package. What surprised everyone was that the package landed in front of Naruto. Cedric looked at his teams new Seeker "Dude, You have a Phoenix? That's Awesome, Where did you get it?"

Naruto smiled sadly which Cedric noticed "Yea, the Phoenix is mine, as to where I got it… it was my fathers before he died…" Naruto said. Cedric left it at that and asked what was in the package.

Naruto got a happy grin on his face. "I Hope it is what I think it is!" Naruto said as he unwrapped the package to revile "sweet they are just what I was looking from as these belonged to my parents and they were thought to be lost, the bag of holding, the boots of levitation and speed, the ring of invisibility, and the cloak of magic resistance! These will come in handy most definitely!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he put the ring of invisibility on his finger, which didn't turn him invisible like everyone except Naruto thought and they were about to ask about that, but Naruto told them that all he had to do was push some of his energy into it and it will turn him invisible. He then put on the boots of speed and levitation. He put his new cloak on under his robes with the bag of holding fastened on his waist under that.

After lunch and a few classes later and around fifty points to Hufflepuff found Naruto, Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione at their first flying lesson… well first for everyone else except Naruto as he has flown on his broomstick many times.

Madam Hooch came into the clearing "Good afternoon class." And got a "Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" from the class she saw Naruto next to a broom that was not his own and asked him to get his actual broom. He complied by holding out his arm to revile a seal. He pushed some of his chakra into it and the broom appeared in his hand.

The class was in a moment of awe until Madam Hooch spoke up. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for, everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say UP!" She ordered

Naruto said "UP" and his personal broom came up right away into his hand. That same happened with Harry. Tonks got hers on the second try. Draco said up a few more times and had better luck them the ones left that didn't get theirs yet. Hermione said up a few times and the broom just rolled around on the floor. Ron had a hard time with his broom he said UP one more time and the broom thought it would be a good idea to come up and whap him in the face (That is one of my favorite parts in the whole Harry Potter series!) with Harry, Naruto, and Nymph Laughing at his misfortune. "Shut up Guys!"

Madam Hooch started to walk in front of the class "Once you've got hold of your broom, I want your to mount it! And grip tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down." She instructed "On my whistle 3, 2, feep (That is what it kind of sounds like to me)." At that Nevel Longbottom's broom lifted off the ground and started to fly while Nevel freaked out and Madam Hooch Tried to tell him what to do to get back down.

Naruto noticed that it wouldn't work and mounted his broom again and shot off at a way faster speed than any broom made for production yet. Naruto shot off with two goals in mind 1) Grab Nevel and get him to safety and stop the broom from flying all over the place.

After about seven minutes of flying and doing no damage to either the broom or Nevel, Naruto touched back down with Nevel holding onto him for dear life. Nevel was having a nervous breakdown "Seventy points to Hufflepuff for potentially saving Nevel's life." Madam Hooch started to lead Nevel to the nurse "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch!" she warned.

(do I really need to explain what happens next because we all know what happens between Harry and Draco so I'm not going to explain it!)

After Harry touched back on the ground Naruto walked up to him "Well done Harry that was a really great thing to do as you helped Nevel in a way, and you managed to get McGonagall's Attention!" Naruto said while moving out of the way while said Professor came outside. "Harry Potter! Follow me!" she said

**Aaand that's a wrap stay tuned for more…**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to get it done before I go to six flags at 1:00 pm eastern standard time. So anyway tell me what you think. I also made some changes to the first chapter as well such as spelling fixes and small changes such as the wand length!**

**This is Avatar18 signing off!**


	3. Midnight Ritual

**Hey everyone Avatar18 here out with another chapter. Don't have much to say except enjoy!**

**OH MY GOD! I just thought up the plan… well maybe not so perfect but I like it. oh man this is so great… I'm going to detail it in this chapter cuz I feel so happy that I thought of it! **

**I called my friend and he told me "You're insane, brilliant but insane!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

Naruto, Tonks, Ron, and Harry were walking down the hallway when Ron brought up a topic that Naruto was waiting for. "Seeker, but first years never make their house team…" Ron and Harry felt a chill go down their spine. They slowly turned to face a scary glowing Red/ Purple aura around Naruto and Tonks. "Ron you do realize that I am my teams Seeker… right?" Naruto asked. Just at those words all hope that all the griffindoor's had of Harry winning Quidditch match's against Hufflepuff went down the drain. They saw and everyone else saw how Naruto saved Nevel in an efficient and quick way.

Just as they were about to walk off Fred and Gorge walked up to them. "Hey, well done Harry Wood's just told us!" Fred said. "Fred and Gorge are on the team too, Beaters!" Ron informed Harry and Naruto.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get blooded up to bad! Can't make any promises of course rough game Quidditch" Fred said. Gorge smiled "Brutal, no one has died in years… someone will vanish occasionally, but they always turn up in a month or two!" he exclaimed.

"… Hey Naruto, Wood is really worried about facing your team as every team has heard of how you do during practice… as everyone says when they hear it "Bloody Hell, how the hell does he do that?" Fred said with a small scowl.

Gorge smiled "Well I don't care about being worried about the match, in fact I'm pretty excited to face your team!" Gorge practically yelled in excitement.

The first year quartet turned into the quart yard. 'Don't worry Harry you'll be fine, Quidditch is a great game, and you will bee great too!"

Harry got even more worried "But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool f myself?"

Hermione, who walked up beside them to hear the last part of their conversation "You won't make a fool of yourself… it's in your blood as well as Naruto's!" she reassured.

Thus we find the quintet in front of a case that has all the trophies and stuff for each house. Hermione pointed out his fathers Seeker trophy, while also pointing out Naruto Mother and Father ho were both Seekers.

"From what I could find in the Uzumaki family every generation one of the family member is a Seeker or was considered for the position." She lectured.

Naruto got an idea in his head tat he read about a while back and was defiantly going to try out as it could defiantly make a difference in his life. _"I already have all the materials for the ritual, now all I need is the offering… that's is know just what the offering I will use is!"_ Naruto thought. He excused himself.

Later that night Naruto was standing in front of a circle… a circle known as the "Merlin Circle", he put the food offering and did around fifty hand seals. Then slammed his hands on the floor and called out "Summoning of the death god!"

A spiritual image of the Shiningami came into view. _WHO HAS CALLED ME HERE AND FOR WHAT PURPOSE!" he yelled_ Naruto looked at the death god without a hint of fear. "I did, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I have called you here with an offer. I offer you my soul when I die as I would no doubt go to heaven when I die for my deeds… or hell for my sins. I offer you this in exchange for my mother Kushina Uzumaki to come back to the world of the living and be with me for what purpose is up to you." Naruto offered. The god of death got a sly smirk on his face at the last part (Can you all guess what I'm thinking of doing?). The god of death instantly agreed but on the condition that He do his(death gods) bidding when called upon to do so, as Kami has already claimed dibs on his soul. The image of his other came into view. And materialized into a solid form and Naruto was about to jump for joy when the god spoke up _"Young Naruto, I will have loads of fun watching you two interact. Also be warned that I have changed her DNA to that of a different person altogether so she is and is not you're mother anymore as you have the blood of the old her and she now has new blood running through her vanes! I have plans for you and her. Just remember all is not as it seams…"_ he said before vanishing Well that is another chapter out of the way! Stay tuned for more of Heir Of The Founders. Do try and guess what will happen in the next chapter Yea I know this is a short chapter but it is late at night and my teachers are assigning us research papers tomorrow so yea I wanted this chapter out of the way This is Avatar18 signing off! 


	4. women!

**Hey everybody Avatar18 here with another chapter. **

**I don't really have much to say except sorry for the wait as I had a bunch of projects assigned by my teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the broom Naruto uses and the Plot… I hope!**

As soon as the death god left the vicinity Naruto rushed to his at one point and time, mother. He cradled her head in his lap and held her hand. He brushed some strands of blood red hair away from her perfectly unblemished skin. She started to stir, and when she opened her eyes she looked up and saw a handsome blond haired boy. She recognized him as the one the Shiningami had told her about and that she was to be with him until the end. She acted on impulse and kissed him right on the lips.

Nymphadora Tonks was walking around the school to find her boyfriend. He had recently told her about the CRA (Even though he is no longer a Ninja of the Elemental Nations he still likes the idea and plans to use it as his heart is big enough.) and to be honest with herself she… is Bisexual.

She walked into a room and walked to the door and peeked into the doorway to see her boyfriend talking with a spiritual figure who Naruto call the Shiningami… the god of death. She listened to the conversation while watching the events unfold. She noticed the figure of a girl come into view. A girl with blood red hair, that looked to be around eleven years old (That right I de-aged Kushina to an eleven year old... whatcha gonna do about it?).

As she watched she never noticed the Professor Madam Pomfry, and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing behind her also watching the scene. they were just as surprised as she was. especially when the read head kissed Naruto on the lips almost as soon as her eyes opened.

After looked at Naruto and the red head sucking face for about a minute or so with them showing no signs of stopping Professor McGonagall walked up to them and gasped with eyes wide when she saw one of the old students of the school... one who died almost twelve years ago, Kushina Uzumaki, the Hellfire Chain Witch. she is known as one of the best witches to even come out of Hogwarts. she noticed that Kushina is in all actuality eleven years old... again...

Naruto and Kushina heard the gasp and stopped kissing. they looked towards the doorway, only to see Nymphadora, Madam Pomfry, Professor McGonagall, and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. all of them just standing there looking at the both of them. the head of Griffindoor house got out of her funk faster than the others.

"Kushina... is that really you?" she questioned. Kushina nodded her head happily, most likely from the fact that she is alive again as well as young again. although as to why she was just making out with her son was the thought that is going through all of onlookers minds _"why was she kissing him. now that i look closely enough she looks a lot different then she did all those years ago it is as if..." _they thought together then their eyes widened to epic proportions _"her DNA was altered to the point of not being related to Naruto at all anymore!" _ (thats right no incest here!)

Tonks smirked slyly which was an automatic warning sign to Naruto and Kushina that she was up to something. "So why were you kissing my boyfriend?" Tonks teased/asked.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly and pulled down the collar of her shirt to show the left side of her collarbone to show a mark... a mate mark in the form of a male fox-human hybrid. she then pointed to Naruto who was shocked to see the mark as he knew he had one in the form of a female fox-human hybrid with... Naruto eyes widened. his mark had long red hair and looked similar to the red head in front of him. a red head who used to be his mother but is apparently his mate.

According to the death god i when i was in the afterlife he told me that i would be revived into my eleven year old body by the one i was destined to be with from the start... a person who would treat me even better than Minato did! It appears that Naruto is the one... so Naruto are you going to introduce me to my... Harem sister after all you are aloud to legally have a harem!" Kushina said happily because like Tonks, she is Bisexual.

Naruto's mind almost shut down at that statement. he recovered quickly though "Oh yeah, Kushina-Hime (Hime = princess)" Kushina blushed the shade of her hair "that girl over there with the Blond hair (I'm making blond her default hair color... that is when she is calm) is my girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks, she is a metamorfmagus." Naruto explained.

as soon as he finished talking Nymphadora suddenly clutched her collarbone on the left side. Albus (Did you forget he was there?) was at her side in an instant "Take your hand away from your shoulder so i can have a look see." He instructed.

she did as asked, a bit reluctant at first, but she gave in as the pain was getting to her. Dumbledore pulled down her collar a little bit to show the same mark that Kushina has on her collarbone. she gasped when she saw it then she smiled and looked at Naruto lovingly. Kushina smiled and walked up to Tonks with her hips swaying from side to side with Naruto starring at her ass all the way with a blush on his face. she walked right up to Nymphadora, clutched her collar and brought her up into a kiss. this shocked everybody. Naruto especially, but he kind of expected it as he had a theory that all humans are bisexual... they just don't acknowledge it (For the record this is my theory... by the way i tried reading a Yaoi fic and i wanted to barf up my breakfast... and it was only ten O'Clock in the morning and i had not eaten yet that day!).

after all that was done with Dumbledore looked at Kushina for a moment "Kushina i would like to say...welcome back to Hogwarts... first year Griffindoor Quidditch chaser!" he said. he then turn and walked away towards his office.

they all followed Dumbledore's example and started fast walking in the direction of the headmaster when Suddenly Naruto fell to one knee and said "Damn it NOT AGAIN!"

Dumbledore was back and at Naruto's side. "Naruto, what happened?" he asked with concern.

Kushina suddenly got a look of understanding in her eyes "I believe i can answer that. you see Minato said every few generations in the Namikaze clan, somebody is born with the ability to see the future. the real future, not a possible one... the actual one. the one where no matter what you do it will happen. it seams that Naruto awakened the ability. from what i can guess from the emotional distress he was feeling right before he went to one knee, was because the last time this happened... he saw the death of his girlfriend who died a little under a year ago. by death i mean murdered in from of his eyes." she lectured.

Naruto's head suddenly shot up with a both a smile on his face and a frown as well. "well what did you see?" Dumbledore asked.

Naruto looked at all of them "What i saw is the England National team recruting me at the end of year onto their Quidditch team as their new Seeker (Hey if Victor Krum can be the youngest Seeker and still go to school then Naruto can be the youngest Seeker and still attend Hogwarts!), they put me under stict training that i barrel through in record time thus proving myself to them that i am the right choice for the team and i saw a blurry figure telling somebody that Big Things are stirring and a danger waits in the shadows... and Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch cup as well as regular house cup for the second year in a row!" Naruto said as everybody got wide eyed to epic proportions... as in their eyes looked like those Lobster Plates you see when rich people are eating, well lobster.

Nymph looked at Naruto with a smirk "So My Naruto becomes the youngest Seeker for England's team in History... well your certainly full of surprises." she said as if hinting to something.

McGonagall decided to intervene "Well as amusing as this is as well as the information. you three have classes tomorrow so off to bed. you still have a few hours left before you need to get up." she said then turned to walked to her designated room. the other followed suit and went to bed.

when Naruto woke up he was certainly in for a surprise he didn't expect. he woke up to two females sleeping on top of him... and they were not Kushina and Tonks! No these were two girls he knew very well and on a personal level... well before they died. one by the enemy, and one by a crazed family member hired by the counsel, well the civilian side of the counsel and the elders that is.

these two women were Mikoto Uchiha, and his deceased/ now revived girlfriend Kuro Yuki. he noticed that Lord Death was in the corner reading a certain orange book. Naruto grew a tick mark and glared at the god which was noticed.

_**"OH YOUR UP, I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU A LITTLE GIFT FOR YOUR NEWFOUND LOYALTY TOWARDS ME. I DE-AGED MIKOTO BACK TO THE AGE OF TWELVE, LIKE KUSHINA, AND GAVE HER MAGICAL POWERS SO SHE COULD FIT IN. SAME WITH KURO. ENJOY... I MAY BE A PERVERT AND PLAY MATCHMAKER, BUT I AT LEAST MAKE SURE THEY ARE COMPATIBLE AND HAVE AT LEAST A CRUSH ON THE PERSON AT ONE POINT. I THEN ALTER IT AND MAKE IT... WELL LOVE! HAHAHA ALSO IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY YOUR MATE MARK IS ON BOTH OF THEM! MAKE THEM HAPPY OR I WILL CONVINCE KAMI TO GIVE YOUR SOUL TO ME!"**_

With his part in this explained and done with he faded out of existence. of corse it was at this moment that Nymph walked into his room to wake him up. her hair turned bright red signaling Naruto that she was angry... or pissed.

"Naruto... who are these women and why are them on top of you asleep and in revealing clothes no less." she questioned with a dangerously sharp edge to her voice that could kill any man just from hearing it.

it was only then that Naruto noticed that the two women he liked on a semi-intimate level were in fact, in revealing clothing. Tonks noticed this and calmed down seeing as he didn't know and she reasoned to herself that he probably just woke up to see two women he knew on top of him. she thought back to what happened the night before. she only had one thought at the moment _"well it seams the god of death is making Naruto have his own harem.'_

**ok thats a wrap and this chapter is longer then the last one obviously and i thought that this is a good place to stop it here ya do hope you enjoyed it if not... oh well can't please everybody!**

**till next time... Avatar18 out!**


	5. wait i can explain!

**hey everyone Avatar18 here with another chapter. once again not much to say except enjoy!**

after that little, or big, depending on who you asked, escapade was over with Mikoto and Kuro decided to wake up. as to how they woke up, well it was by Naruto walking over to the bed and locking their lips with together. Mikoto with the real Naruto and Kuro with a clone.

Mikoto opened her eyes and saw her lover Standing over her with his lips locked with hers. she melted into the kiss, moaning a little as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. she complied and opened her lips a bit thus giving Naruto the go ahead to enter.

the same was going on with Kuro, a cough and the sound of somebody clearing their throat brought the girls out of their momentary bliss. they looked at the doorway to see who was their. what they saw were two people. one of said people that stood there is Cedric Diggory, the other is the person who was angry at Naruto a few minutes ago, A.K.A Nymphadora Tonks.

Cedric looked on with a blush and asked the question that was on his mind at the moment. "so... who are these girls and why are they in your room?" he asked in a sing-song tone of voice that promised loads of pain in the form of personal Quidditch drills to the max.

Naruto paled slightly "alright, so it started like this-" Naruto began and told the story of the events that occurred recently... mostly the parts with the God of Death more commonly known as Death. he is known in the stories to have created the three deathly hallows.

after the story was done being told, Cedric blinked a few times with eyes one eye narrowed and the other eye wide... how that is possible Naruto had no idea. Mikoto, Kuro, and Dora had similar thoughts going through their minds as well.

"so what your telling me is that your allegiance is to the God of Death?" Naruto nodded "and that there is a girl in Griffindoor that was revived along with these two" Cedric pointed to Mikoto and Kuro, who Cedric noticed had one Sapphire Blue eye and one eye that was a grey/purple color with four rings around the pupil. that eye set Cedric off as he remembered what Naruto said about his girlfriend that died.

Kuro suddenly looked at her lover "is it time for breakfast?" she asked. naruto smiled at her obsession with food and like him it seamed like her stomach is a black hole and she never gets even remotely fat. it all just turns to muscle.

they all sat at the breakfast table (Mikoto and Kuro in Hufflepuff uniform) "Naruto, What is today's date?" she questioned.

Naruto knew what she was getting at and smiled "today's date is the first of october in the year 1991." he answered.

Kuro clapped hey hands one and practically yelled out. "your birthday is only nine days away!"

all talking stopped as everybody looked over to the Hufflepuff table. more specifically to where Naruto is sitting. "yea... so your point is?" he asked.

Cedric decided to break the silence "why didn't you tell us?"

Naruto got a far away look in his eyes "because... i never had anybody to celebrate it with and for the record in the past my birthday was never happy"

Tonks, Kushina, who was at the Griffindoor table, Mikoto, Kuro, plus a few others whiped a tear away that was sliding down their cheeks. "Don't Worry, we're here for you man. you wont have to go through that again anytime soon!" one of the Hufflepuff chasers Chazz Gaulez (Un important OC except for in Quidditch matches) said.

After breakfast they went to classes for a few hours. around lunchtime Naruto walked into one of the many openings that have benches and lots of people hanging around before their next class.

Naruto noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco arguing over trivial matters. they shouted at each other then went their separate ways. when lunch came around everyone was eating peacefully... that is until the mail came in.

when Harry got his mail everyone at the Griffindoor table, as well as other tables looked over to see a wrapped broomstick. this is not some ordinary broomstick, no this is the new Nimbus 2000 Quidditch Broomstick.

after all the excitement died down everyone went to their classes. After a few classes with Harry, the two of them had an encounter with Draco Malfoy. "Well, Well, Well, Harry Potter you do know that first years are not allowed broomsticks right?" he chided

Harry got an agitated look on his face as his eyebrows twitched a bit. "You're right they say that first years are not allowed broomsticks, but the broomstick is actually a gift from a teacher. so there is nothing you can do about it!" Harry said while raising his voice at the last part.

Draco was growing more and more furious as he was not getting what he wanted. "Well, there is something i can do. it is not something that will get you to give up the broom, but something none the less! I challenge you to a wizarding duel at midnight tonight!" Draco challenged.

Harry agreed even after Hermione told him not to do it, as she is usually the voice of reason. the classes flew by and before long it was midnight and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for Malfoy. the pest decided not to show. they were about to start talking, that is until one of the professors came down the hallway.

they were about to run when Naruto, suddenly appeared before them and Apperated to safety. he told them to be more careful and to watch were they go as you never know where danger may be hiding.

Naturally, Harry being the trouble magnet that he is decided to go to the forbidden section of the library only to have another professor come into the library. this forced them to delve farther into the libraries various rows and coulombs. this ended badly for the trio as they were put into a door that lead to a room... a room that has a huge ass three-headed-dog in the middle of it. they quickly ran away and back to their dorm, went to sleep with one thought on their mind _"why was that dog in there and what is under that trap door?"_

**well thats a wrap. i am adding Fleur and i might add one more Naruto girl but that is all will do.**

**let me know in the comments what girl you would like to see at hogwarts as one of Naruto's girls... just please no , how should i say it women in their 40's or older please i beg of you it just ain't right.**

**Avatar18 out!**


	6. Author note and review answers

**Hey everybody sorry but this is not a chapter**

**I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY, BUT I WANT TO SEE THE RESULTS OF MY POLL SO GO FUCKING VOTE!**

**I am also partway done with the next chapter!**

**I ALSO WANT TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS!**

**TheRandomeOneWithCookies: of first off when I saw your review I was like "Well shit… do I really want to read this fucking long ass review!" but I decided to write this update while reading reviews so that means I'm looking at your review right now so I will answer…**

**I can put more substance if I really want to; it is something I will think about. Dude seriously I know that it is going faster then I want it to… I'm following the fucking movie with little side reverences to the fucking book so that I can find more material to put in the chapters such as the midnight duel that I touched upon. **

**Ok yeah I was a little obsessive about the whole eye thing not that I loom back on it … take this into account... I was just writing what came to mind and what I thought sounded good so I didn't really think about.**

**Ok just so you know… DON'T EVER WRITE A REVIEW THAT LONG AGAIN ALL AT ONCE SPREAD IT OUT MORE LIKE PRESSING ENTER TO SEPPERATE THE DIFFERENT THOUGHTS SO I DON'T GET A HEADACHE!**

**AwesomePerson1823: ok for one it is not the damn sharingan… it is the renningan (Spelling?). It can't see the balls per say but it will allow him to see a path that is follows and he will notice a blurring yet still visible object A.K.A the golden snitch.**

**I will just give you a little spoiler for the time gap between the 1****st**** year and the 2****nd**** year or what ever you want to call it! He will be pulled into an alternate dimension for a duration of about two years where he will adventure and learn new things BUT in the magical world only simmer will have passed so he will be attending the second year of school along with everyone else**

**Hokage of Dragon: thanks for telling me it's a turban BUT in the movie it is called "Monk's Feet" by Professor Snape!**

**Wabajak: first of all… love the name man I love the elder scrolls games and will play a minor/influential roll in the story. Anyway as for his telling people he in you're mind just met… take into account that he is known for becoming friends with people and in this story I may not have touched upon it but was planning to in the next chapter, he has an special trait that came along with his "future sight" I guess you could call it. That trait is being able to sense what kind of personality a person has and sense any dark desires that will harm him or people he cares about ect…**

**All right that's It for today!**


	7. Let Me Know!

**Ok people what is new with you! **

**Yes I know that the poll is not over with yet and I just want to admit that when I made the update telling you about the poll the votes for this story went from like 2 to around 25 in just under seven hours and now it is at almost 50 so it is guaranteed that this story will be the one I focus on the most with what ever the second place spot is because it keeps changing…**

**Just so you know the poll ends Thursday since that is my first day of my senior year of high school… YAY… I hate school but cant wait to see my old friends again…**

**Anyway the MOST important question I have to ask you readers is do YOU want me to rewrite this story and add a whole lot more details to it? I have many thoughts of how I can do this… but I will have to start over again. I WILL salvage most of the current story and will incorporate stuff from both the book (which I will be getting in the mail along with the rest of the collectors addition Harry Potter book set that I pre ordered!) and the movie instead of just the movie. **

**LET ME KNOW! **

**I will also make it a bit more believable and set up more background and set up the romance stuff a little more. **

**I will make this known now to the people who were like "You dumbass, how can he fight in a war at his age!" well to that I ask you "this is fanfiction is it not? In the Naruto world small wars happen on a daily basis so they not? So why can't he get caught up in a war?" **

**Yeah so I'll say it again let me know if I should do a rewrite or not!**


	8. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
